Mamma Mia!
by pointblankdarcy
Summary: Emmett sings among other things as Edward faces s trivial woman trouble. Told from the POV of Edward.


**Mamma Mia!**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes: **I apologise for any OOC-ness. This is my first ever Twilight fic.

* * *

"How can you watch this crap?"

I glared at Emmett for Bella's benefit. The big oaf obliviously sat down beside my wife and started laughing at the people on the TV screen. I hadn't let up my glare as I bounced Nessie up and down the sofa.

"_Edward's getting pissy again!"_

I held in my anger and let out a barely-controlled hiss, aimed straight at Emmett, who continued mocking my Bella's currently favourite show.

"Mamma mia! Here we go again!" he sang. You don't ever want to hear Emmett sing. Never ever. "My my, how can I resist ya?"

Nessie actually clapped. And Bella actually smiled at Emmett.

I stared at her incredulously. I laughed at Mamma Mia! a week ago and she attacked me! She refused to speak to me for three days till I apologised. And now she was _smiling_ at Emmett for doing the exact same thing!

It's times like this when I really want to read Bella's mind. Nessie touched my chin lightly and sent me an image of Emmett singing. I growled.

* * *

"Dude, lighten up! It's just a show!" Emmett complained when I complained to him on our next hunt.

"Yeah, but why did she fight me and not you?" I snarled as I moved closer to the lion.

Jasper appeared out of nowhere and startled my dinner away. I could have caught it, but I let it go. I'd catch up later.

"Edward having woman troubles?" His Southern drawl sometimes makes me want to strangle him.

"Yeah, he growled at Nessie this morning and Bella completely freaked. By the way, Nessie likes to hear me sing like Meryl Streep!" Emmett beamed at Jasper, who rolled his eyes. He didn't believe it. "Come on, Edward and Bella saw her clapping at me! Why don't you guys believe me?"

"Eh, because your singing is crap?" Jasper retorted.

"It isn't."

"Is too!" Alice sang as she dropped down from the tree next to Jasper. She ran to said brother and kissed him full on the mouth.

Emmett sulked.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. My wife loves Mamma Mia! and she scolds me for laughing at it and not Emmett. I growl at Emmett in front of our beautiful daughter and my wife attacks me. I need help and you're all not helping. Your singing sucks, by the way." I said pointedly, glaring at Emmett.

"Edward, she's just being herself. She attacked you because you're her husband and she expects you to respect her choices. She didn't attack Emmett because Emmett's a complete goofball and she expects that kind of mockery from him." Alice grinned at Emmett's belated indignant yelp.

"Really?" I was slightly sceptical of the way Alice was smiling. I peeked into her head and let out a surprised laugh.

"What? What was it?" Jasper asked, curious.

Emmett snuck closer to listen, the old gossip.

Alice made to open her mouth to answer Jasper and I glared at her to stop it. She pouted, but did it anyway. Jasper and Emmett groaned impatiently.

"Okay, you need some blood in you," she said. I contemplated for all of five seconds and concluded that she was right. I had growled at her and Nessie, pissed off my wife and glared at numerous persons in less than an hour. I needed my fix.

As I ran off after my mountain lion, I heard Emmett whisper to Alice, "You'll tell me when he's gone right?"

"ALICE!" I shouted warningly.

* * *

After returning home, I found Nessie all tucked in and waiting for me.

"Hey."

"Hi daddy." Her voice is always so perfect to me.

"Nessie, I'm sorry for growling at you today," I murmured into her soft hair. She touched my arm briefly and I saw how scary I looked to her.

My dead heart gave a slight squeeze as I thought about how she must have felt when she saw me grimace like that.

"Did you really think that Emmett sang well?" I asked her softly, patting her back to put her to sleep.

She yawned and answered sleepily, "No, I clapped because he sounded horribly funny."

I stifled a laugh and filed that away for the next morning.

* * *

I went into our bedroom. Bella was already in bed, calmly reading _Wuthering Heights_ yet again. I smiled at her and climbed in.

She snuggled into my shoulder and I revelled in the soft texture of her brown hair against my cheek. Inhaling, I smelled that sweet floral scent that attracted me to her in the first place.

"I'm sorry for scaring Nessie this morning," I whispered into her hair.

"I know. Alice told me this morning." Bella sat up to keep her book.

I stared at her warily. "What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing. Why?"

I grinned devilishly.

* * *

The next morning, Jasper and Alice couldn't stop snickering. That little sneak must have told Jasper about what she'd seen the day before, in the forest.

"Damn, baby brother. You two were _loud_ last night!" Emmett grumbled as he clambered onto the sofa beside Bella and Nessie.

Apparently, my big brother's a little slow these days without Rosalie around, her being off shopping with Esme in Milan and all.

"Loud doing what, daddy? I didn't hear anything last night." Nessie looked at me and her mother innocently.

Alice let out a snort and Jasper a noisy snigger.

"OH!" Emmett, bless him, finally _got_ it and let out a guffaw of laughter.

Bella turned to our daughter and smiled. "We were, er, singing last night, dear. And the reason why you didn't hear anything was because of the carpeting. Let's watch Mamma Mia! again."

That said, my darling wife sat Nessie firmly on her lap and curled up to watch the bloody show yet again in full HD glory.

I leaned back and plugged in my ear plugs. I wasn't planning to listen to Emmett singing again.

* * *

FIN.

_nothingville._


End file.
